Zombies?
by Lykaios Garou
Summary: Orin wakes up feeling like Hell. what could he possibly have done to himself? And why does he look so pale? Just a little, random, story conjured up on a whim and boredom. Hooray for random Little Shop of Horrors drabble
1. Peculiar Place

**Author's Note:** Just something done for poops and giggles if that makes any sense. Who doesn't enjoy confused, sadistic, dentists? I know I love them. Orin does no belong to me. If he did Little _Shop of Horrors_ would have ended much differently. All I own is this random little crack story that was born of little sleep and my _Little Shop of Horrors_ soundtracks. This is in NO way meant to be serious. Now, sit back, relax, andenjoy the show.

My head throbbed painfully as I regained awareness. Though my eyes were still clamped shut trying to block out the pain I could tell the room was dark. After a moment or two I was able to open my eyes. Even though it was just shadows I didn't recognize the silhouettes of the furniture in the room. I was probably imagining things. Drugs tended to do that to me sometimes. Yeah…this whole thing was just some effects of whatever I'd put into my body the night before. Sitting up and stretching I flung my feet over the edge of the bed where I'd been laying. I almost fell back again from moving so quickly. My head throbbed and flashes of images went through my head. Nothing significant. Just quick images of the office and some…guy. He looked kind of nerdy and almost familiar. Still, I was in no mood to remember anything. You wouldn't have been either if you had been in my position. When you're stoned out of your mind without a clue where you are small details like that just don't seem to register.

Clumsily I navigated out of the dark room bumping into objects the whole way. I swear my legs felt like jello. I was surprised I hadn't fallen over and smashed my skull on the floor. I must have slept on the stupid things. Also, sleeping in my boots probably hadn't helped. I didn't really care though. My mind was far too gone to even notice I was still in my dentist uniform. Even if I had noticed I probably wouldn't have cared. It wouldn't be the first time I'd fallen asleep in that uniform. No need to explain that now. It's not important.

Fumbling slightly I opened the door across the hall. It had taken me a few attempts to turn the knob properly. If my memory was functioning it should have been my bathroom. Flicking on a light I let out a groan as the light brought back the throbbing in my head stronger than ever. Eventually I was able to focus on the room around me. Well, it was a bathroom; just not my bathroom. "I don't remember my bathroom looking like this…" I mumbled, "That must have been some pretty strong stuff. Whatever it was," I laughed at the thought. I'm not sure why. I've noticed that even sometimes whether or not I'm high I'll laugh at my own thoughts.

Tripping a few more times I made my way to the sink pressing my forehead against the mirror. The cool surface felt good on my pained skull. The pounding eventually started to subside and I moved my head to get a look at myself in the mirror. What I saw there was quite a shock. I'd seen myself after a bad night but this was ridiculous. My skin had a strange gray hue and there were dark circles around my eyes. My eyes were foggy almost like a blind man's eyes even though I knew full well I could see just fine. Also, to my great annoyance my hair stuck up in weird places no matter how I tried to fix it. I would have done anything to fix it. Nothing and no one messes up my hair. Ever.

I ran a hand over this pale Orin staring at me to make sure it wasn't just some delusion brought on by cheap drugs. Yes, whether or not I wanted to admit it or not that face in the mirror was mine. It still looked like me of course only less…alive; if that made any sense. On top of that my shirt was a mess. Distractedly I poked a gray finger through a hole in my uniform. I'd have to get a new one. No big problem. Then again I might scare more people if I looked like I'd killed something. Still all of this just wasn't adding up. What could have possibly happen that could make me look the way I did?

"Oh hey you're up," an unfamiliar voice broke the silence. It made me jump slightly. Up until this point I thought I was alone in this house. I turned my head to see a rather tired looking teen. "Well, you were going to eventually I just didn't think at 5:30 in the morning. I bet you're confused eh?" This girl didn't even seem to notice my appearance. It was almost as if she'd expected it. I have no idea how she would though. I'd never seen her before I my life and her relaxed voice was pissing me off for reasons I wasn't sure of.

"Uh…yeah. Where am I?" I questioned. Damn, I sounded so stupid. The kid simply yawned pushing her black rimmed glasses up from the edge of her nose. She gave me a weird uneven smile, and her gray blue eyes stared into my gray ones. I could have sworn she was trying not to laugh. Here I was in some strange house and my host seemed amused. I give it to her, she had nerve. I hate that in women. Girls like that never learn their place. Below me.

"You, my dearly departed friend are in my bathroom," she said matter-of-factly. She was starting to get on my nerves, and yet a certain part of her sentence caught my attention. Dearly departed? What was she talking about? Apart from my headache and appearance I felt perfectly fine. Obviously noticing my confusion the teenager continued, "I'll explain it all as soon as I get myself some breakfast. You just had to wake up in the morning didn't you? Oh well, just follow me downstairs. It'll all make sense in a bit." Strange as it seemed I believed her. Some how in my brain it didn't make sense to whack her upside the head and just get out. My head was still spinning, but I decided to follow this stranger down the stairs. There didn't seem to be anything else to do.

--Yep that's it for now. Tell me what you think and I might write more. Orin as a bumbling, undead guy is amusing as all hell to write about.


	2. Believe It

Author's note: Finally found time to write. SChool's absolutely killing me, but anyway that's not what I'm here to discuss. I took time to think through my wonderful crack baby of a story and have thought up explinations for my wonderful reviewrs who asked. Don't you fret I know this chapter only has a very brief explination but I have another paper to write. More will be revealled in more chapters just as in any story. Orin and Little Shop of Horrors do not belong to me. The girl however is mine. No, she's not me.

Slowly I made it down the stairs. I still didn't feel very confident in my ability to walk, and I shook the whole way down. I was convinced I was going to fall off the face of the planet if I didn't practically cling to the railing. After that ordeal I looked around the ground floor. The lights down here were dimmer than they had been in that bathroom. That was quite a relief for my eyes and head. Still nothing was ringing any bells. It was pretty nice in here though. A lot better than some of the places I had woken up in before. I'd tell you where, but that's not important nor do you really want to know.

Eventually I made my way into the kitchen. The kid was in there going through some closet looking for something. I would be told later that this was the pantry. There was a table on the other end of the room so I decided I might as well sit down. I wasn't just going to stand there like some brain dead idiot. Just to be annoying I took my seat making as much noise as I could. My host clearly wasn't amused pressing a button turning the lights to full brightness, and I think I could have gone blind then and there. Pleased with my reaction the girl put the lights back on dim. I think I should have just killed her then. I probably didn't because my head was still hurting and I had absolutely no idea where I was.

As I watched this kid make breakfast I realized just how hungry I was. I couldn't remember the last time I ate. No wonder my stomach had been making all that racket. It let out a loud growl that not even I expected. The kid started laughing saying something I didn't hear, but I shot her a glare that shut her up instantly. It felt good. Very good. After what seemed like hours, to me at least, the kid came over and sat across the table from me. She asked if I wanted anything clearly remembering the growling of my stomach from before, but I just scowled. It's not that I didn't want food because as I said I was starving, but I still didn't trust whoever this was. After eating a few spoonfuls of what I guessed to be cheerios (not that I cared) the kid decided to talk.

"So you wanna know what's going on," the kid said pushing her bowl off to the side. Her calmness was really starting to piss me off. Lucky for her she hadn't done anything particularly horrible to set me off. I was really hoping she'd give me some decent reason to knock her out though. I was getting bored fast.

Still the kid looked back at me for the longest time. It really unnerved me so I finally couldn't keep my mouth shut. "Just tell me where the Hell I am and let me leave! Are you enjoying this ya sicko?" I was just about ready to strangle this kid. My hands were already eager to get this over with.

Before I was able to the kid spoke, "Well, I can tell you where you are. You're in New Jersey. Right in the middle suburbia. Quaint isn't it? Now, as for letting you leave? That's a big no. You've seen yourself. I don't think you're fit to go anywhere. If I were you Orin Scrivello I'd be grateful for my hospitality. Not everyone would welcome a sadistic, druggie dentist into their home." How in the world did this kid know who I was? As I've said I'd never before seen her in my life. Now she was telling me I couldn't leave? Oh no. I was not about to be told what to do by some stupid kid. Something in the back of my mind wouldn't let me get up and just leave. Believe me I could have, but I seemed glued to the spot. This kid knew a lot about me. Maybe she'd know what happened. At the very least things would start making sense.

"OK, kid, tell me what's going on before I kill you. Sound like a good deal?" I had added the threat bit just for fun hoping to get some reaction. Still nothing though. If being here wasn't torture enough I was stuck with some kid who wasn't afraid of my threats. Great. Just great.

Taking a deep breath my host said plainly, "You're dead, and I brought you back. That is what's going on. It's simple as that…well it's relatively simple." I think I just sat there for a minute. This kid was not only keeping me here (sorta), but she was insane.

"Bull shit," I laughed, "You think I'm going to believe some weird teenage girl I just met? You must be some kind of idiot. I'm not dead. I look like a mess, but I'm not dead." This kid couldn't have been telling the truth. No, it was all a lie. I wasn't dead. I couldn't be, but damn…if she was this kid was good at making things sound believable.

"I don't appreciate your tone," the girl's voice was suddenly quite serious. More so than I thought possible. Her holier than thou attitude was not something I expected from a girl. "Don't be so ignorant. Check for yourself if you don't believe me." That was the last straw standing up I practically flipped over the table. This kid had gone too far.

"I. Am. Not. Dead. If you know me well enough you should know I'm not about to take to you're shit. I'm going to snap your stupid neck and get out of here!" To add effect I grabbed her wrists practically shoving her into the wall. There were going to be bruises. Trust me I could tell. At that very moment, just as I was about to show this kid what happens when you mess with Orin Scrivello D.D.S., a sharp pain shot through my arms. I let go immediately grimacing and rubbing my shoulders I felt something that didn't quite…belong. Sure enough on both shoulders were stitches which appeared to be holding my arms in their sockets. I shot a confused glance at the kid. I don't panic often, but I believed this would be a could time to panic a little.

The girl was rubbing her wrists painfully glaring at me. With a curt nod she seemed to restart my mind and I quickly walked to the room over. I checked and sure enough there were more similar stitches on my body. If more color could have drained from my face it would have. No, this couldn't be happening. Once again the throbbing started up in my head, and the images returned. This time so did my memory. It all came back with agonizing clarity. I remembered it all. I was dead. The kid was right after all. I'd died laughing. Ironic. Far too ironic. And that guy I'd seen before, the nerdy one, he'd watched it all. He couldn't…no he wouldn't help me get the mask off. His name still didn't come back to me but it didn't have to. I remembered enough. Possibly too much.

After the pain passed I returned to that kitchen. The kid had gotten ice to put on her wrists and was sitting quietly at her seat. Still in a stupor I sat down in the chair I had been in before.

Forcing out the words I managed to say, "So, I'm…" I couldn't finish. I was ready for my host's know-it-all replies to come and hit me once more but there was only silence. Looking up I saw she was watching me.

"I told you so," she whispered. I grimaced. I hate it when people prove me wrong. That's why I make a point to avoid people like this kid. However, there were still a few things I wanted to ask. It's those strange, nagging, questions a person gets when they realize they're no longer "of the living".

"Why?" I managed to finally force out. "Why the hell would you bring some guy you hardly know back from the dead? I know I wouldn't bring back your sorry ass."

"Mostly because I can," the girl shrugged. "I must say it was quite a challenge putting all the pieces back together. Luckily that big plant didn't take much time to chew ya up, so it was just an issue of remembering what connects to what. Oh, I'm sorry I couldn't find your right big toe. You still might be a little unbalanced once you get all your strength back."

"Wait a minute, kid, you're going to fast. Remember, I've been dead for who knows how long. You mean that avocado ate me?" I still could hardly believe the stuff I was hearing. Not only had I laughed to death, but I'd been eaten by a salad. Fantastic. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Okay, look," the girl continued with painful slowness. "The plant that ate you, luckily society was able to scrounge up enough weed killer, axes, and worms to take the thing down. You getting all this?" I was…a little. "Now, here's where I come in. They made a musical base on these events called Little Shop of Horrors and they have the preserved plant on display and it goes from museum to museum. Now, I'm a big fan of theater so I of course saw the show and my favorite character was the one they made out as you." I nodded slowly. I'd heard some messed up stories in my time but this one had to be the most bizarre. Musicals? Giant plants? Freaky teenagers? If she hadn't seemed so damn serious I would have laughed.

"Look kid I asked for you to tell me what the hell happened. Just get to the point." I was already getting impatient. When I ask someone the time I don't ask them to build the whole damn clock.

"Long story short, I watch too much Frankenstein, talked my way into letting the museum staff let me get a closer look, found bits and pieces of you and figured 'Why the Hell not?'" the kid said without a single breath. I had no come back for that. How would anyone reply to that.

"Who'd of believed it?" I managed to force out with an odd forced laugh. The girl looked back at me for a minute or two before answering simply.

"Believe it."


End file.
